


Tension Relief

by Waterspark357 (orphan_account)



Series: Cacophony of Everything: Polyninja Ficlets [9]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Androids, Anger, Bad Days, Bedroom Destruction, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Claiming Bites, Clean-Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Emotional Comfort, Fire play, Gen, Ice Play, Injury, Kai's Tiddies, Lazy Blow Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Multi, No Lube, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Temperature Play, oppositeshipping - Freeform, polyninja - Freeform, repairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waterspark357
Summary: Bad days happen, quite respectively. And both Kai and Zane need a little... tension relief.





	Tension Relief

**Author's Note:**

> this waaaaaaaaas supposed to posted earlier, but I had lessons and I got into this long discussion with a friend- Either way, have some filthy opposite

Zane was very done with today. On several levels. Nothing was working, and Zane wasn’t sure how much his patience could take it. Kai had left early this morning, some sort of errand-mission-thingy. Sensei Wu hadn’t really explained. Either way, Zane woke colder than usual, but thankfully he had his other two partners. 

Seeing as they were both still asleep, Zane tried to be a good boyfriend and make them breakfast. Nothing fancy, just some pancakes. And coffee for the entire team. Not Jay, that was the last thing the electricity elemental needed. But, there wasn’t either, as Zane was making batter, the coffee pot exploded. It must’ve had a crack because it was in the coffee maker and then it just shattered. While Zane tried to handle that, he’d managed to tip over the entire batter bowl. It spilled into the open flame that was on their gas stove. As that burnt and subsequently caught on fire, Zane ended up just freezing the coffee on the floor into a thin layer of ice. And then he turned around and just blasted the stove, creating a block of ice where the fire had been. With all that noise, the team was certainly up now. So, they had cereal. And no coffee.

Training was no better. It was absolutely pouring outside, and Sensei decided that was perfect for sparring. Jay and Nya were having the time of their life, but sparring them both was aggravating to say the least. Not only did ice not really work when anything and everything froze, but water was abundant for Nya then and that made the general area hyperconductive. Zane got knocked down over and over and over and over and over. By lunch he definitely had a couple new dents and stubbornly wouldn’t let Jay look at his waterlogged systems. Cole tried to make lunch, but slipped on the remaining coffee ice and spilled most of the soup in Zane’s lap. After chewing Cole out, Zane went to the bathroom to try and clean up.

Lloyd followed him and tried to lecture the nindroid about not putting blameless things on others. So then Lloyd got yelled at and naturally yelled back. So when they began training again, the atmosphere was a little tense to say the least. At one point, Cole kicked one of Zane’s blocks hard enough that his arm came off. After taking his time reattaching the limb, he hit the deck countless times before they retired for the night.

Dragging himself back to his room, he carelessly bumped into someone.

* * *

Kai was very done with today. By a lot. He hated getting up early, and he hated leaving his three boyfriends. So that was a super start to the day. It was pouring outside, so going into the city on foot was a joy. Thankfully, Sensei had given him a list, but unfortunately, it was in the worst order possible. And Kai didn’t have the sense until halfway through the day to even consider that. So, first he got groceries.

Of course, Sensei Wu gave him not only the team grocery list, but Wu’s personal list, meaning that Kai had to go to four different stores to find everything the old master wanted. And by then he was hauling Cole’s weight in food. Which got in the way and he got yelled at by anyone that knocked their shins on it. 

He had to go to three different restaurants to be allowed to even sit down, because most of them thought he was just gonna eat the food he had with him. When he did eat, he only got halfway through his meal before he realized he had some sort of appointment with a media company on an article about the team. In his hurry, he hid the groceries behind a dumpster in an alleyway near the restaurant. 

After rushing to that building, late for his appointment, security wouldn’t even let him in because he was so disheveled and soaked. With a fruitless yelling match, Kai went back across town. On his way, he heard a break-in alarm go off. He got to the scene as the robbers were leaving, the owner also getting to her storefront at the same time. Kai tried to explain, but she just kept whacking him with her really heavy purse and spouting angry old ninjagen.

Getting out of that with a lot of running and apologies, Kai followed the crooks back to a shabby apartment. He tried to get the stolen valuables and cash back, but they weren’t too keen on that. And being as sopping as he was, fire was not happening. That’s how they got Kai on the ground long enough to give him a good bruise on his side from their kicks. Then he had enough and spinjitzu-ed them into the walls. And definitely upset one of their neighbors. She yelled at him through the hole in the wall until he backed out of the apartment with all the stolen stuff. Quietly returning them to the old lady’s storefront, he went back to get his groceries.

Which weren’t there. SO, Kai went back and bought everything again, including Wu’s weird groceries. And then walked back to the Bounty in his sour, rain-soaked mood. Dropping everything in the entryway, he was staring at his waterlogged shoes when he ran into someone.

* * *

“Could-” Zane started, looking up to match Kai’s glare. The fire elemental looked away, obviously in just a bad a mood as the android.

“Sorry.” He managed through gritted teeth, not wanting to take his fury out on his partner.

“You look like hell.” Zane stated flatly. Kai shrugged.

“You look just as bad.”

“I had a long day.” Zane sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose at the recent memories.

“You too, huh?” Kai laughed bitterly, glancing away and biting his lip. Then he caught Zane eyes again. “I could really use some tension relief, actually..”

“Yeah?” Zane liked where this was going, especially in the mood he was in.

“Oh, yeah.” Kai’s sly smirk was all the permission Zane needed, shoving the brunet into a violent kiss. Kai was slammed into the wall, and grunted into the open-mouthed kiss. Teeth were scraping and lips were overlapping. Kai pushed the nindroid back, getting a growl for his resistance. 

Interlocked and both dripping with rain water, they managed to get to their bedroom, Zane kicking the door shut hard. At the last minute, Kai spun them so Zane was the one landing on his back in bed. Still, that gave Zane the opening to pull away latch onto Kai’s collar. His teeth punctured skin and Kai let out a pained kind of moan. Licking away the rvlets of blood and sucking on the new wounds, the white ninja made quick work of getting Kai’s jacket and shirt off and out of the way.

Kai chewed his own lip, letting Zane strip and suck on him. Heat was beginning to rise under his skin again, unnatural heat, and Kai was sure Zane could sense it too. Pulling his mouth away from his shoulder, he stared up at Kai for a few beats. Dipping to capture synthetic lips, Kai blew a little puff of fire into Zane’s mouth experimentally. A muffled squeak was what he got, and then a return of icy breath that melted in Kai’s mouth. Water dribbled through their lips, Kai pulling back to catch his breath. 

Zane took the opportunity to blow a little layer of frost over Kai’s newly injured juncture, watching the frost settle and melt. A hand started to push Zane’s wet shirt up, steam rising where the fire elemental boiled the water with his touch. It was Kai’s turn to dip down, mouthing gently along Zane’s neck. His teeth traced his skin, but he wouldn’t give his ice elemental the satisfaction of even a bruise.

“Kai, do  _ something _ ..” Zane whined, voice more a demanding growl. He felt a smile along his neck, the flat of a warm tongue making him shutter.

“Needy bitch.” Kai whispered, and then he bit Zane. Actually bit him. His teeth were scalding, pushing easily past his skin and into the metal below. The android didn’t have any type of programming for that type of sensation and it wavered wildly between pain and ecstasy. He barely registered his shirt being torn off. Kai pulled away from mauling him to get his pants off, Zane dazedly watching his hard-on spring free. That sparked another wave of power hunger in the ice ninja, and Kai found himself being flipped over.

Mercilessly, Zane ground his hips into Kai’s crotch. Kai hissed, face pinching, glaring up defiantly. Zane resumed drawing blood from Kai’s shoulders, breath icy and making water seep into the sheets. He felt Kai struggling, and his hands repositioned to grope his chest. That had him pressing his head back into the pillows, moaning through gritted teeth. Pressing and pulling on the muscle, sometimes flicking the nipple, the rise and fall of Kai’s panting was exquisite.

“I thought you were the one who was,” Zane chuckled at the lowly glare he got, “pent up.” This was the final straw for Kai, flipping them again, but shoving the blond onto his stomach on the mattress. Pining Zane’s head down, Kai pulled his hips up, the sharp arc of it into the bed nearly painful for the nindroid. Pants were pulled down enough to expose his ass, erection still caught in the material.

Zane screeched as Kai buried himself, tense all through his system. Thankfully Kai stopped there, huffing over top of him.

“Re..lax…” The order was hard to follow, but Zane did his best. Whimpering when Kai shifted, he moaned pitifully when Kai bit into his neck again. The human’s hips began to hump involuntarily, and Zane jumped at each one, stretched much faster than he preferred. Kai finally took control of the thrusting, letting go of Zane’s head in favor of holding his hips up to the fire elemental’s pelvis.

Re-adjusting himself to better enjoy the receiving end, Zane stretched out, pulling his face out of the sheets. Heat crept along his back as Kai blew fire at him. Gripping anything he could find purchase on, Zane finally got the chance to relish in the pure power and bliss. His synthetic muscle relaxed, and Kai noticed, his sigh almost sweet. He slowed down to just rolls of his hips, and Zane saw hands next to his head.

“Feeling better?” He hummed, kissing softly at his nindroid’s back.

“Mmm, you can  _ do _ better.” Zane couldn’t hold back his taunts. He may be sated, but he wanted to be relieved.

“Don’t challenge me, Frosty.” Kai punctuated the warning with a hard grind, making Zane’s mouth fall open, “You know how I get.” Zane loved the heat of Kai’s everything; his breath, his lips, his skin, his cock.

“Oh,” Zane smiled, managing to catch the red ninja in the corner of his peripherals, “I’m counting on it.”

“That’s what I love to hear..” Kai purred, licking Zane a final time. He pulled himself up, widening his stance on his knees. Knocking Zane’s legs wider and finally getting his pants off, his hands went from the blond’s hips to his thighs.

“You want me to fuck you? Nice and hard, so even someone as perfect as you is limping? You want me to mark your perfect skin up? Want me to fuckin’ melt you, Snowflake? That what you want, baby?” Massaging the small bit of softness in the nindroid’s thighs, Kai let his hands heat up.

“Kai, yes, please… I need this..” Zane sounded desperate, his face hidden again.

“That’s what I wanna fuckin’ hear!” Giving his ass a hard slap before he pulled out nearly all the way and thrust with all the rage he had. Zane screamed, but, the good kind of scream. Kai knew the difference by now. And, god, was that exactly what he wanted right now. He kept going, already close to his own peak.

Kai didn’t want this to end prematurely; he couldn’t always rely on his endless libido, it’d failed him before. But, the delicious way Zane was clenching around him, his hole only warm because of Kai, god, how he wished he could live in these moments. Zane was moaning loudly, his hands buried in the frozen sheets. Kai was taking great pleasure in blowing fire out with his huffs, watching the frost on the ice elemental’s back roll off into the bedding.

“Zane, I-I, I’m gon-” Kai felt bad, but he had to warn him.

“For the love of god, Kai, just don’t stop!” Zane sounded like he was nearly crying, but it was still punctuated with a shaky moan. He clenched and Kai held himself still, deep in the android for a beat. Roaring, he spilled. Despite that, even as his orgasm wracked him, Kai kept going. 

“Pl-please, j-just a little more..” Zane begged, and half of Kai’s brain managed to reach around and stroke his boyfriend in time with his dying thrusts. It only took a little longer, Zane’s moan as he climaxed high and glitchy. Kai growled at the pressure on his cock, already recovering. But, Zane was certainly spent. His inner lights had blacked out, only his breathing remaining as his system rebooted. He gasped when he came back online, groaning with Kai over top of him.

“Oh-oh god.. Did I die again?” He managed to murmured, getting Kai to chuckle.

“I knew I was good, but I didn’t know I was that good.” Zane winced at the slow pull and final release of Kai, rolling on his back. The brunet settled for straddling him, contentedly looking down at his wrecked partner. To be fair, Kai looked as equally fucked. Zane happened to glance down and catch the second half chub Kai was sporting.

“Want some help?” He hummed, smirking at the fire elemental.

“If you’re offering?” Kai smiled when Zane opened his mouth and let his tongue loll out. Shifting up so he was essentially on his boyfriends shoulders, he groaned when Zane sucked his tip into his mouth. That was about as far as Kai could get without sitting on him. So he compensated. He pulled a pillow over to support Zane’s head and stroked the rest of his shaft in time with the elemental’s rhythm. He had to bite his lip when Zane’s tongue darted out from his lips to catch the skin out of his reach.

“You look so good, baby. Such a good little whore. My whore. Our whore. Perfect little slut. God, I love you so much!” Zane hummed at the mixed praise, and that had his fire ninja keening. A hot hand threaded through his hair, and he watched Kai’s thighs twitch. Sucking harder, he happily got his name moaned as his mouth got filled. Taking in the fluid, he let go of his fire elemental as he came down, opting for something else.

Pushing him closer, he started to kiss his inner thighs as they relaxed, nipping at them when he found it convenient. Kai slowly landed, coming back in little yelps and hums. Then Zane bit him. Lightly, to be fair. And he’d bit the android.

“That’s fair..” He sighed in relief as the robotic jaw unlocked. Licking up the blood and blowing cooling air on the new agitation, Kai sighed again. When the ice elemental let him go, he got off him, cuddling up next to his side. Zane consequently spooned him, wrapping one arm up his chest and the other around his waist. Kai giggled, all sorts of affectionate now that his mood had been fixed.

“Feel better?” Kai asked, trying to look up at his nindroid, but only really seeing his own hair. With the amount of heat he generated, he must have dried it off.

“Mm.” Zane nuzzled the fluffy hair. It was like that one time Jay had tried to take a blow-dryer to Kai’s hair. It’d fluffed up into its usual spikes, but it was a lot softer and just, bigger. Kai didn’t like it, he complained it ruined his slick look. But he did like the amount of petting he got from the softness.

“What? Do you want more? You know I can always do more, hun.”

“No, I’m good. I just needed some relief. Plus, it’s much better when someone else does the work.” Kai snorted, nudging the white ninja disapprovingly with his elbow.

“For a guy with endless energy, you sure are lazy.”

“What’s endless energy worth if you’re doing all the work? All the time.”

“Mm, touche.” Kai was content to start drifting, tired and relaxed.

“WHY’RE THERE GROCERIES ALL OVER THE FLOOR!?” Nya yelled from the door. Kai groaned, Zane snickering. Getting up slowly, he started to get dressed in fresh,  _ dry _ , clothes. 

“Don’t you have something to do, Snowflake?” Zane smiled at the nickname, stretching and sitting up.

“I would if I didn’t get myself kicked out of the kitchen.” He cringed a little, remembering how his day went. And, worse, how he’d reacted.

“How, in the  world , did  _ you _ get kicked out of the kitchen?” Kai snorted, making his way to the door. Zane rubbed the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. “Y’know what? I’ll be right back, I gotta put the groceries away and then I want you to tell me everything.” Kai smiled, still mussed from sex, and closed the door. Zane smiled to himself, this was exactly what he needed.

Luck once again failed him, and the water had seeped into his system. Ironically, it made his one leg glitch, it’s weight sensor out of whack. So Zane limped to the bathroom to clean himself up. Soon, he was mostly fine, and Kai was taking too long. So, supporting himself on the walls, he limped into the kitchen. Kai was boisterously chatting while he replaced the items in the fridge. Upon seeing Zane watching, he went to the android, pulling a pout.

“I told you to wait for me!” Kai let Zane lean on him, deciding not to question his new weight distribution.

“Eh, I’m impatient. Plus, I need to apologize.” He looked around the room, seeing they were being stared at. Doing his best to stand on his own, he graciously bowed.

“I’d like to apologize for my behavior earlier today. I acted irrationally and took my own anger out on you, which is not fair. And Lloyd, you were certainly correct, I was simply too prideful to admit I was wrong.”

“It’s more prideful to admit your mistakes, and you know that.” Lloyd responded, smiling at the ice master’s usual demeanor. He caught the little laugh before Zane tried to right himself. Tried being the operative word. HIs leg threw him off, causing him to flail, relieved when Kai caught him.

“Did I,” Kai burst into laughter, ”I-I actually gave you a limp?” Zane blushed, smiling despite himself. Suddenly Jay was leaning up to kiss him.

“We’ll always forgive you, baby. NOW, what did you do to my nindroid, Kai!?” Jay started to fuss, shooting a playful look at Kai.

“Hey, I just did as he asked. And, uh, you’ll find he isn’t entirely  _ your’s _ .” Kai smirked, glancing at the bite marks embedded in Zane’s neck, right down and into the metal.

“Screw it, I’m ordering takeout. Dinner wouldn’t be ready till late, anyways.” Nya picked up her phone, Lloyd cheering.

“Shut it, Squirt. You still have to eat vegetables.” Lloyd groaned, Nya smiling triumphantly. “You guys want the usual?”

“Yeah! Thanks Nya!” Cole called, following Jay and Kai as they helped Zane to the bedroom.

Upon opening the door, they all saw the aftermath. The bed was soaked, parts of the sheets still frozen in scrunched-up handfuls. Black burn marks scored where Kai had been, stretching to the pillow cases and comforter.

“Oops.” Kai laughed nervously.

“You two are a real handful, ‘ya know that?” Cole sighed. Looks like they were  _ all _ sleeping on the floor.

* * *

Kai and Zane sat back-to-back, both in a lot of trouble. Kai was covered in bite marks and bruises, while Zane’s system had to be flushed out and dried, his limbs needing calibration. And Jay was not happy about the nice chomps on his neck. Cole patched Kai up, accepting the affection that Kai showered him with.

“You’re certainly in a good mood.” He hummed, breaking a sweet kiss. Kai made a noise back, leaning his head back on Zane’s. Feeling the brunet, Zane turned his head, smiling down at him. Kai giggled, scrunching his nose up.

“I haven’t seen you two this happy in ages. Maybe we should let you fuck up the bedroom more often.” Jay huffed, pulling back from Zane’s interior. “Alright that should be good enough. Your system should be able to handle the excess moisture, but if it starts to affect your chaise integrity, you tell me, alright?” Zane was smiling sappily at him now, a dreamy look on his face. “What?”

“Have I told you how much I love hearing you talk tech?” Jay blushed, rubbing the back of his head bashfully, caught off guard.

“D-Duly noted..” Jay lapsed into silence, working on Zane’s left arm socket. Kai hissed when Cole started dressing the bruises blooming on his side.

“What did you  _ do _ today?” Cole looked up sympathetically, not trying to hurt the red ninja.

“A lot. But that was from a group of robbers I chased.” Kai shrugged, squirming a bit at the cold sting of hydrogen peroxide

“Jesus, Kai, did you just let them wail on you?” Wrapping a cotton pad in place over the spot, he tied off the bandages.

“Didn’t mean to, it was pouring, and, well, fire doesn’t work wet.” Cole made a suspicious noise, helping Kai down from the table. He was quick to lean on the table between Zane’s legs. The android looked down at him playfully.

“What?”

“Nothin’, jus’ lookin’.” Jay reached out and ruffled his hair, getting more giggles. Cole scooped Kai up like an infant would a cat, nuzzling their cheeks together.

“God, you’re just so bubbly! It’s contagious.” Cole laughed, getting a pseudo-purr out of the fiery man.

“I wouldn’t complain if you were up for more tonight. Provided, you fix the bed.” Jay added, popping Zane’s arm back in place, the ice elemental rolling his shoulder.

“Psh, easy. I’ll steam the water out of the bed and then we just need new sheets. And pillowcases. And comforter.” Kai concluded, finally really realizing the extent of the damage. Jay smiled at him, using the back of his glove to wipe the sweat off his brow.

“Alright, Cole and I will shower, and you two fix the bed.” Jay chirped, putting away his tools. Kai whined, being set down so Cole could help Zane down.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be done quick. And, if they don’t come back fast enough, we’ll get started without them.” Kai side-hugged Zane, all giggly again. This was certainly a much better end to such a crappy start.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaay! You guys finally get to see it! Hope you enjoyed, got somethin' for tomorrow planned as well! Nothin' to report, so, catch 'ya on the flipside!


End file.
